


Be my QP

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: StreetSlam: Wishes of a Broken Time - Leon Langford
Genre: First Dates, Gen, I headcanon Eva as bigender (demi girl and agender), Nonbinary Character, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrison and Eva go on a date, only to realize that the relationship they want might not be of the romantic variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my QP

Eva sighed and poked at her plate of food with her fork before looking up at the person sitting across from her. “This isn’t working Garrison.”

Garrison sighed. “Yeah… you’re… spot on there.”

“It’s not that I don’t like you,” Eva said. “You’re a good friend, but I don’t think…”

“The chemistry’s not there, no I see it too,” Garrison admitted.

“If you see it why did you ask me on a date?”

“I thought… I thought dating you was what I wanted, why I liked flirting with you so much. It felt silly, fun, even if I came across as a total tool.”

“You did come off as a tool and those were terrible pick up lines Gar,” Eva said, chuckling a little.

“They really were,” Garrison said. He wasn’t looking up at Eva he was watching his handles as he fiddled with the edge of the table cloth. “I wasn’t so nice about it either. I shouldn’t have been so aggressive, so sorry for that.”

“Apology accepted,” Eva said. “You’re not a bad guy Garrison, you just don’t think before you do things sometimes.”

“I’m trying to get better at that,” Garrison said, finally looking up at Eva.

“So are we good as friends?”

“Yeah…”

“You’re still hesitating, I thought we were in agreement that this whole...” Eva gestured vaguely with her fork. “Dating thing wasn’t going to work.”

“No I still agree with you there,” Garrison said. “Ugh, I don’t… I don’t know how to put it into words.”

“Try.”

“More than just friends, but less than dating. It sounds really weird when I say it out loud.”

Eva took a bite of food, giving herself time to think over what Garrison had said while she chewed. When she’d swallowed the bite, she put her fork down. “So something maybe queerplatonic? Not romantic, but friendship similar to that level of intensity?”

That sounded… good, Garrison thought. He’d heard the word queerplatonic used before, but he’d never thought to apply it to himself. “I like that,” he said after a moments silence.

Eva smiled. “Well that’s a goal I would not be opposed to working towards.”

Garrison smiled in return. “Am I still allowed to try out all my bad pick-up lines on you?”

Eva laughed. “Sure, why not.”


End file.
